1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to calculators, and more particularly to a ruggedized calculator which is substantially waterproof, dust proof, shock proof, and unbreakable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most of the calculators of the prior art are encased in plastic, and those intended generally for rugged use, by architects, civil engineers, surveyors, and others those working outdoors were simply provided with a thicker or more durable plastic casing about the calculator. However, most such calculators break if dropped upon the ground or a hard surface; sink if dropped in a puddle of water; admit water and dust which would eventually ruin the circuitry of the calculator; and could be easily broken, shattered or the electronics within the calculator casing destroyed by shocks, sharp contacts, and the like.
The ruggedized calculator of the present invention solves substantially all of the problems of the prior art and provides a ruggedized, floatable, waterproof, dust proof, shock resistant and highly durable and unbreakable calculator apparatus for use both indoors and outdoors in all areas where the user puts the calculator to rough use such as by architects, plumbers, carpenters, builders, civil engineers, surveyors, contractors, construction crews, and the like.